A Day At Curdun Cay
An RP about a researcher named Oliver Shrew studying conduits in Curdun Cay, a RP that shows a variety of different prime conduits in the facility. If you have any conduit idea that's not too OP, post it! ----------------------------------- Professor Shrew uses a key card to access a dim lighted room with a one way mirror showing a girl with several bees. Oliver: This is subject 169 am I correct? Agent: Yes professor. Oliver: Name? Agent: Jodie Irving. Oliver: I guess this is the conduit with control over Genus Apis? According to her data she have the ability to manipulate, absorb and expel wax and honey, she also has a superior telepathic ability to communicate with all types of bees. Astonishing potential! Agent: We used one canister of tear gas to subdue her, she isn't much of fighter. Oliver: I didn't ask for your opinion, didn't I? Agent: Sorry Mr. Shrew. Oliver: It's PROFESSOR SHREW you moron! Agent: Sigh... Oliver: To the next They walk past the next room, it looks empty from the first sight, but a male in his late teens appeared out of tin air. Oliver: Ah, this is? Agent: Subject 247, Travis Spears, the power to- Oliver: The power to turn invisible and phase through solid objects, interesting ability with useful potential. Agent: We should set his pain collar to high if he tries to escape. Oliver: Would you please not talk about such stupid things! Agent:... Oliver: Another subject shall we? In the next room, they saw a man with scales manifesting on his skin, long tail, sharp teeth. Agent: Subject 82, Yogi Hammerstein. Oliver: He possess the ability of Anthromorophsis, the ability to take the form of a raptor-like creatures, although, he is a bit more intelligent than a regular lizard. Agent: He almost killed one of our allies! Oliver: I know, I know, but isn't he beautiful? Agent: *I'm starting to hate this guy.* Oliver: Our next subject, a rather interesting form of a conduit, Mr. Dorian Hemisphere. In the next room, a male, early twenties, playing with a pack of cards and throwing them at a target practice on the wall. Oliver: Subject 60, Dorian can increase the kinetic energy in matter, making solid objects explode! Agent: Terrific... A woman's voice echos the room. Augustine: After you're done rounding up the subjects, I need them in the practice area, right away. Oliver: Just one more, just one more... Chamber 21, a boy, no older than 17, sitting in the chamber alone, with two laptops in front of him. Oliver: Ethan Marx, this conduits sees through a world of codes, can hack through any systems telepathically, he even threatened to hack ours if we don't give him his computers... Agent: Why don't he just escape then? Oliver: He stated that freedom is overrated, he likes staying here, in his "cozy" cell. Agent: This is indeed, a freak house. Oliver: Okay, okay it's time to round up these subjects to the practice chamber, dun dun dun! Agent: *Oliver Shrew, I wouldn't be surprised if he was a conduit himself...* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------